The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for textile machines having a plurality of identical aggregates with respective drive motors, and more particularly to spinning machines with individually motor-driven spindles. Aggregates are portions of thread spinning or twisting apparatus, generally including a spindle and a motor for driving the particular spindle.
Because textile machines of the above-described type can have a plurality, for example more than 500 drive motors, the electrical current supply requires a great number of conductors. Control lines are required in addition thereto. It is not just the expense for these lines and their placement in cable conduits that are disadvantageous, but also the completion of the many connections.